Kevin's Past Part 1
Kevin's Past Part 1 is the first episode (and probably one of only 2) of ZKJ's Special Episodes. These are basically the 'Chronicles' of ZKJ. Plot A nine-year old Kevin, looking almost exactly the same as present day Kevin, is walking into a gym filled with lava after hearing an explosion. He yawns, watching as a lady with blue hair, a black cape, and a skin-tight blue short dress on battling a young man with green hair, an orange vest, and beige pants. In the center of the arena, a Dragonair is fighting a Snorlax. Kevin starts mumbling to himself as he watches the fight. Kevin: Here comes Dragon Pulse... Almost right on que, Dragonair uses the move, causing Snorlax to fall backwards. The trainer yells at his Snorlax, and it gets up, roaring. It charges Dragonair, and leaps into the air. Kevin: Oh, bad move... Here comes Twister. Twister causes Snorlax to spin around, hitting a wall in the arena instead of its target. Snorlax slumps, unable to battle. Kevin: And Clair is the victor... Again. Trainer: Aw man... Return Snorlax. Clair: You put up a good fight. Perhaps next time you'll be able to beat me. Trainer: Yeah... They shake hands, and the trainer leaves, saddened. Kevin walks out onto the field, yawning. Kevin: Even faster than usual. Clair: Yes, well, he didn't put up much of a fight. Dragonair was especially excited today. Kevin: Why's that? Clair: Because today we're supposed to be fighting a very powerful opponent. Kevin: And that would be...? Clair: Lance. Kevin goes silent as his mother goes on and on about how excited they are, before Kevin pops the question he's asked many times before. Kevin: Is he my father? Clair sighs, having anticipated this. Clair: No, Kevin. He isn't your father, and I can't say who is. Kevin: You mean you don't know or you won't tell me? Clair: You don't need to know. Kevin: Why not? I'm almost old enough to go on a journey! I deserve to at LEAST know who my own father is! Clair remains silent, electing to grab a gallon of Moomoo Milk and some Poliwag Flakes, making Kevin some cereal. Kevin: Poliwag Flakes, my favorite! Clair: Don't wanna be late for Trainers' School, do you? Today starts the last week, right? Kevin: Right! Kevin gulps down his cereal, and bolts out of the gym after grabbing his backpack. A short distance away, there's a school where about two dozen kids are going in. Kevin follows them, and inside he sits down in his desk, and looks up as his teacher walks in. He's a burly man with short-cut brown hair, and a large mustache. He has a warm smile, and sits down on his desk. Teacher: Good morning class! All Eight Students: Good morning Mr. Syna! Mr. Syna: So, as you all know, today starts the last day of Trainers' School this year, and the last day you all will be in it. They all nod energetically. They all knew that after this year, they'd have a license to catch Pokemon, as long as they passed. And all of them had great grades, thanks to their teacher being very thorough. Mr. Syna: Well, as a special little event, we will be hosting a Pokemon Tournament here at the school! Everyone gasps, and they all start whispering about what the tournament could be like. Mr. Syna: And you eight will be the participants, since you are the graduates! Everybody cheers, and after the class settles down, Mr. Syna starts going over the rules. Mr. Syna: It's really basic. No cheating, and no being a sore loser. The Pokemon you get will be your first Pokemon, allowed to accompany you. Bring your own Poke Ball, of course. If you don't have one, the Pokemon will be allowed to accompany until you do. So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and pick a Pokemon! The students cheer, and they all run out to a fairly large room, about twice the size of the classroom, where they see a large number of Pokemon, living in a greenhouse-like area, but made specifically for Pokemon to live in. In there, Pokemon native to Johto are seen living their daily lives, and the kids begin picking their Pokemon almost immediately. A blue-haired kid with black glasses, a black/white vest, orange pants and gray shoes grabs a Weedle, and a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress picks up a Jigglypuff. Kevin looks around, and then spots a Pidgey. He'd been feeding the Pidgey whenever his class came out here, which was fairly often. They were really good friends, and Kevin instantly knew his choice. He walked over to Pidgey, where it looked up from its nest. Pidgey: Pidge? Kevin: Pidgey, how would you like to join me? Pidgey flies upwards, and lands on Kevin's shoulder, rubbing his head affectionately against Kevin's. Pidgey: Pidge pidge! Kevin: I'll take that as a yes. Kevin smiles, and they all leave after the last guy chooses his Pokemon, a Wooper. After they arrive in the classroom, the teacher claps his hands together for silence. Mr. Syna: Now, for the rest of the day, I want you all to get to know your Pokemon. What moves it has, what type it is, that kind of stuff. Most of you should already know this for your Pokemon, but some of them we might not've gone over in class. Class dismissed! Kevin smiles at Pidgey, who coos softly as they run out into the sunlight, followed by the two dozen kids in the school. They race over to a small clearing, where he lets Pidgey into the air. Kevin: So, what kind of moves do you have? Pidgey: Pidge! Pidgey demonstrates a Gust attack, then follows it up with a Tackle and Sand-Attack. Kevin: Whoa... That's so cool! We're totally gonna win this thing! ???: I wouldn't be too sure of that. Kevin: Huh? Kevin turns around to see a boy from his class, who has shaggy blond hair and bright green eyes. He wears a blue suit all the time, and he has a Geodude next to him. Kevin: Oh, it's you Niro. Niro: Kevin, why even bother? You know you'll get beaten. Just because your mom is a gym leader doesn't guarantee a victory for you. Kevin: I know that! But Pidgey does guarantee me a victory! He's really strong! Niro: And my Geodude is even stronger! Kevin: Yeah right! Pidgey, come on, let's go. We've only got today and tomorrow to train. Kevin turns around and begins to walk away, and Niro calls after him. Niro: When you lose, just remember... I'll always be there to knock you out again. Kevin grimaces, and walks away with Pidgey on his arm. Pidgey turns around and sticks out his tongue, causing Geodude to smash its fists together. When Kevin arrives at the Gym, Clair looks up smiling warmly. Kevin returns the smile, and Pidgey flutters to the ground. Clair: Welcome home Kevin. How was school? Kevin: Awesome! On the last three days, there's gonna be a Pokemon Tournament, and we're supposed to use Pokemon we selected from the Pokemon House in the school! We're even allowed to keep them as long as we capture them! So uh... Can I have a Poke Ball? Clair: You chose a Pidgey? Kevin: Mhm! Clair: Wise choise... A common Pokemon, but it can pack a lot of power in its small body. Professor Oak actually beat my Dragonair with one a long time ago, you know? Kevin: Really? Clair: Mhm. Not even three consecutive Thunderbolts brought that thing down. Kevin grins uncontrollably as Clair walks into another room, and she brings out a Poke Ball. Smiling, she hands it to Kevin. Clair: Here you go son. Pidgey taps its head against the Poke Ball's center, and it absorbs him, and rattles three times before letting loose a few stars. Kevin: My first Pokemon... Pidgey! Behind them, the door opens, and a voice echoes. ???: Clair? Clair: Lance! Clair rushes to the door, and embraces him in a warm hug. He does the same, smiling. Lance: It's been a while. Clair: Far too long indeed. Kevin stares in awe at the Kanto and Johto Champion, who smiles at Kevin. Lance: And this is Kevin, I presume? Clair: Yes. He wanted to watch our battle. Lance: Something I won't deny. Kevin, how old are you? Kevin: I-I'm nine! I'm gonna be starting my journey soon! Lance: That's really cool! Hey, did you graduate from Trainers' School? Kevin: This week's the final week! I got my first Pokemon today! Lance: What'd you choose? Kevin: I chose a Pidgey that I'd been looking after for the past few weeks. Lance: A smart idea! Pidgey are fast, and can be strong if trained well. You're a smart kid, you know? Lance rubs Kevin's head, while Kevin just keeps on grinning, staring at the man in awe. He takes a seat on the bleachers, and Pidgey takes a seat on his shoulder. Clair and Lance walk to opposite sides of the stadium, and they both send out a Pokemon. Clair's Dragonair rears up as Lance's Gyarados is revealed. Clair: You sure you wanna take me on? Lance: I simply accepted the invitation. I'm only wondering if you've got the strength to take me on. Their eyes gleam as they make contact, and Lance makes the first move. Lance: Dragon Dance! Gyarados spirals around in a strangely elegant pattern before Clair calls out her move. Clair: Ice Beam! Dragonair's pearl on its neck shines a bright blue, and it lets loose a beam of ice from its horn, which Gyarados initially dodges with its enhanced speed. However, Dragonair uses it again, and this time it catches Gyarados in the tail fin. Gyarados roars, trying to break free. Clair: Now, Thunderbolt! Dragonair's pearl turns a bright yellow as electricty flows free from its horn at Gyarados, who eye gleams as it raises its tail fin, breaking free of the ice that had secured it to the floor. It uses Aqua Tail, the water that forms around its tail absorbing most of the electricity, while it has a very thin layer of air between the water and its tail. Only about a fourth of the power reaches Gyarados, doing little damage as he slams the tail into Dragonair, who is shocked by the electrified water, and smashed into a column in the stadium. Clair: Dragonair! Dragonair slithers out onto the field, visibly injured. Lance: Ice Fang! Gyarados launches at Dragonair, its eyes gleaming a frosty white. A second before it reaches Dragonair, Clair calls an unexpected move. Clair: Surf! Dragonair raises a large amount of water in front of it, seemingly from its tail, as it does a backflip, and Gyarados flies through it, only to be frozen in place as the water connects with its fangs and freezes the wall of ice with Gyarados in it. Lance: Gyarados! Clair: Now, Thunderbolt! Dragonair lets loose another blast of electricity, causing Gyarados to writhe in pain. Finally, Gyarados breaks free of the ice, causing the entire wall of ice to collapse. Clair and Lance both brace themselves as fragments of ice go flying, while they both command a move. Lance: Ice Fang! Clair: Thunderbolt! Dragonair launches its blast of electricity as Gyarados vaults over it, its fangs gleaming in the lava light. It clamps on Dragonair, whose body seems to start freezing at touch. Clair: Thunderbolt, again! Dragonair launches its blast of electricity while Gyarados remains clamped onto Dragonair. The two Pokemon grimace in pain, until finally they both fall unconscious. The two trainers recall their Pokemon, and smile at each other. Lance: You've improved. Clair: So have you. I don't remember your Gyarados knowing Dragon Dance. That was a surprise. Lance: Yes, it really helps out in battles. Are you ready for my next Pokemon? Clair: As always! The two send out their next Pokemon, Clair's being Kingdra while Lance's is Charizard. Clair: A Charizard? That's new... Lance: I've been training a Charmander for quite some time. Now, he's a full grown Charizard. Clair: I see... Well in that case, Hydro Pump! Lance: Dragon Pulse! Kingdra launches a powerful blast of pressurized water that collides with a purple blast of pulsating energy spouting out of Charizard's mouth. The two moves seem to push in a power struggle, before Charizard's starts to win. Clair: Show them real power! Lance: Don't give up! The power struggle seems to get more even, until Charizard seems to suddenly slacken in power. Clair: Full power! The Hydro Pump pushes farther and farther, until suddenly Lance calls out. Lance: Now! Charizard leaps into the air, the Hydro Pump flying behind him and hitting the wall. Clair: What- Lance: Air Slash! Charizard lets loose a powerful blast of air in the form of a cut, which slams hard into Kingdra. Kingdra skids back, and uses Hydro Pump, which blasts into Charizard's face, leaving a weakened Charizard floating in the air. Lance: Alright, let's show them your newest move! Solar Beam! Clair: Counter it with Dragon Pulse! The two attacks hit in mid-air, and Kevin watches in awe as a huge explosion is made, and Kingdra is the last Pokemon up. Lance: Not bad, Clair. Not bad at all. Lance calls his Charizard back, while grabbing his last Poke Ball. Clair: Don't tell me this is- Lance: Draco, come on out! Lance's Dragonite, Draco, lanches out of its Poke Ball, landing on the field hard. It roars angrily, and the battle commences almost immediately, with Kingdra uses Dragon Pulse, which Draco dodges easily with Extremespeed, slamming into Kingdra and knocking it out instantly. Clair: Kingdra! Return! Kingdra is sucked back into its Poke Ball, while she tries to decide what Pokemon to use next. Lance: Remember, choose wisely... If I win, you have to keep your promise. Clair: Just shut up! Clair grabs a Poke Ball, and flings it out into the stage, revealing her own Dragonite. Lance: Really? Clair: Ice Beam! Lance: Extremespeed! Draco flies into Dragonite before it can launch the ice beam, but Draco is hit hard in the stomach when an Ice Punch is landed. Draco uses Dragon Rush, slamming into Dragonite hard enough to send it through two columns and break most of a third. Dragonite looks up weakly and sees Draco flying towards it, its tail a gleaming blue. Dragonite flies out of the pillar, and Draco's tail connects with the column hard enough to topple it into the boiling lava. Clair: Alright... Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse! Lance: Draco, show off your Extremespeed again! Draco waits until the last second, then seemingly vanishes right as the Dragon Pulse should've connected. The attack goes into the lava, causing some to splash onto the field, melting part of it. Clair's eyes widen, and she commands Dragonite to use Dragon Tail on the air in front of it. Seemingly by a miracle, it slams into Draco's face, and Draco crashes into the ground. Clair: Now, Fire Blast! Fire Blast slams into Draco hard, but not dealing much damage since it resists it. Soon, however, Draco feels a burning sensation, and realizes the ground beneath its body has turned into a goo-like substance. Trying to force itself out, it begins to tire, as Dragonite begins to laugh. Draco's eyes turn a bright red, and he pulls free, grabbing Dragonite by the neck. Dragonite starts to choke, and tries to free itself with a Dragon Tail, but Draco deflects it with an Ice Punch, then uses it on Dragonite's face. Dragonite roars in pain, and Clair snaps. Clair: DRAGON PULSE! Dragonite unleashes the move in Draco's face, and Draco is too close to react fast enough. Letting go of Dragonite, it flies backwards, crashing into the wall, and falling to the ground. Clair: Looks like I've won! Lance: Not so fast... Clair: Huh? Draco starts to force himself up, screaming in anger. Both of its fists turn icy blue, and its entire body is covered in a dark blue. Clair: What is this?! Lance: Something I've been working on to surprise any challengers. Draco, Ice Rush! Draco uses Dragon Rush and Ice Punch combined, and its outer layer of Dragon Rush is soon covered in a very cold energy. It collides with Dragonite, who futiley attempts to use Flamethrower to no avail, and Dragonite is slammed into the ceiling, both of its wings frozen. It falls to the ground, unconscious, as Draco roars in triumph. Clair: ....Return, Dragonite. Dragonite is returned to Clair's Poke Ball, and Draco does the same for Lance. Lance shakes Clair's hand, then nods at Kevin. Lance: Take care, Kevin. You've got quite a name to live up to. Kevin grins widely as Lance begins whispering to Clair. After a somewhat heated argument, Clair finally concedes to Lance, and Lance leaves, nodding. After that, Kevin runs out of the gym, and goes around to the back, where there are some training dummies. Kevin: Alright Pidgey, you ready to train!? Pidgey: Pidge, Pidgey! Kevin and Pidgey train into the dark hours of the night, before Clair comes out there, smiling. She watches Kevin and Pidgey training for a few minutes before tapping Kevin on the shoulder. Startled, he turns around, and smiles as he sees his Mom. Clair: How long have you been out here? Kevin: Since the battle ended. Clair: It's almost midnight. Come inside, you and Pidgey need some rest. They comply gratefully, and are soon fast asleep, Pidgey roosting on Kevin's pillow. Clair smiles, glad her son is having fun with Pokemon. She frowns after remembering what Lance told her. She shakes her head, thinking what he said is impossible, and she goes to sleep. The next day, she wakes up and sees Kevin is already gone. On the table is a note that reads: 'I woke up, but saw you weren't up yet, which is strange. So, I went ahead and ate some toast, and got some flying-type Pokemon food fed to Pidgey. I took my shower and everything, and I'm probably at school already if you're reading this!' Clair: How late did I sleep...? She checks a clock quickly, and sees that it's 11 AM. Frustrated with herself, she goes out back, where she herself begins training. The scene changes to Kevin's classroom, where they learn more about Pokemon native to their region, and where they learn more about the Pokemon League. After school is let out, Kevin goes back to training, where he finds the targets almost completely destroyed. Kevin: Uh... We can always train on a tree, I guess. Pidgey: Pidge? Kevin: Don't worry, it's not that different. They walk over to a group of trees, where they begin to attack them with their full power. As it started to get dark, they go back in, where they see Clair waiting for Kevin. Clair: Kevin, I've gotta tell you something... Kevin: Too tired... Must sleep... Kevin walks right past her, into his bed, stunning Clair. She checks the time, and sees that they've been training almost twelve hours. Clair: Pidgey, get a lot of rest. Kevin's gonna need your help tomorrow... Pidgey: Pidge pidge! Pidgey once again roosts on Kevin's pillow, and Clair smiles as they fall asleep. Clair, however, takes almost another hour to fall asleep, thinking about what Lance told her. Claire: He doesn't need to know that I don't tell Kevin. Yeah... yeah, it's fine. When he gets older I'll tell him. Category:Episodes